villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sotan'Noth
Sotan'Noth is a major antagonist in the multiversal legends universe, and a offspring of Nekrozoth. He is the king of all monsters on earth and the false ruler of Tartarus. History During the war against Az'Naru and the brothers, Nekrozoth created Sotan'Noth to one of his generals. He became the general of the monster army, becoming one of the most cunning beast of his kin. He first attacked olympus at the same time the Olympians defeated the titans. Before he attacked olympus, the earth goddess Gaea, had pleaded to Sotan'Noth to spare her then she will tell Sotan'Noth where olympus is at. He promised not and was told that the Olympians are at greece. He thanked Gaea (though after he finish with the Olympians he will kill gaea next so he lied about the gods of olympus.), and commanded his army to go to greece. Fighting Zeus He finally attacked olympus, the Olympians fought back but then retreated, all but one. The one Olympian was named Zeus, he shot the beas but to no avail. The monster then started to to rip the muscles out of Zeus, and then started to torture him for ruining his Conquest. Zeus's suffering didn't last long, the wild god Pan brought his muscles back and gave it to Zeus. Zeus finally defeated Sotan'Noth and had imprisoned him in mount Etna. Personality Sotan'Noth is ruthless, cold-blooded, and brutal. He also possessed a very Sadistic nature as he tortured Zeus for years. he was also quite cunning, he was a master tactian, a very calculating monster who makes a battle field more easier for him and the monster army. He is very loyal to his father due to fearing him. He worship his father and thinks he should be the ruler of the multiverse. He hates gods because of the battle with Zeus and how be was defeated which made him feel embarrassed. He enjoys a good fight and fights without honor. He is ruthless, cunning, heartless, and monstrous. He thinks the Multiverse belongs to Nekrozoth and would do anything for him even if it means killing thousands or millions of people. He is destructive and loyal to Nekrozoth even though he's just a tool to his plan, loves is weak to sotan'Noth's eye an would love to eradicate it for his father. he's fully aware that about science and use that as his advantage to set him and his father free. Powers and Abilities Ungodly strength; he is so strong that he even stronger than a normal god. he's able to left an entire mountain without a struggle. Vast knowledge of science and magic: science and magic are two different forces that can be a threat when combined together. Sotan'Noth has used this as an advantage and that how he would be set feed. Sorcery; He can perform magic like she of his siblings. Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Major Antagonists Category:Powerful Demons Category:War Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Son of villains Category:Sociopath Category:Loyal Category:Minion Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Sorcerers Category:Kings Category:Tyrant Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Servant of the Villain Category:Son of villain Category:Armored Studios villains